


Thunderstorms and Dreams of the Past

by Astral_Space_Dragon



Series: The Best Branch of Time [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Baby Nero (Devil May Cry), Dadgil, Gen, Into The Spardaverse Week, Late Night Conversations, Nightmares, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon
Summary: Vergil had just woken up from a nightmare. He looks out his window to see the rain pelting down on the glass.There's a loud clap of thunder and a shrill cry fills his room. The storm scared his little one awake.
Relationships: Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Sparda & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: The Best Branch of Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148801
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Thunderstorms and Dreams of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Next "Into the Spardaverse" entry.
> 
> Today's prompts: Rain/Nightmares

Vergil's eyes shot open as he was jolted awake by a nightmare, the heavy rain pelting his window. He glanced around the darkness that was his bedroom. He never expected that he'd be back in his childhood home. But that's what happens when an island inhabited by religious nutjobs put your life in danger.

Vergil was taken from his train of thought at the sound of roaring thunder.  _ Heavy storm tonight… _

Another clap of thunder resounded through the manor. Vergil loves stormy nights like this.

He was snapped from his thoughts when a shrill wail emanated from the crib near his bed. He sighed as he slid out of bed and made his way to the black ornate crib. He moved the navy curtain out of the way and looked down at the wailing infant, wrapped up in a black blanket

Vergil frowned slightly.  _ Looks like the storm frightened you, little one…  _

He bent down and lifted the crying child from the crib. He held the wailing baby close.

"Come now, Nero… it's only a storm"

But Nero was hearing none of it as he continued to cry. Vergil sighed once more as he took Nero to bed with him. He placed the swaddled child down and he noticed Nero was wriggling as he continued to cry.

Vergil hummed with a small smirk "Do you wish to get out?"

Another wail.

"Hmph… Very well…" Vergil said as he unwrapped the black blanket, allowing Nero to move around.

Another clap of thunder and Nero cried even louder.

Vergil bent over and placed a comforting hand on the side of Nero's face "Shhh… it's alright, Nero… there's nothing to fear"

At the physical contact, Nero leaned into Vergil's hand and wrapped his tiny hand around one of Vergil's fingers.

Vergil smiled softly as he continued his mantra "Shh… I'm here, Nero…"

Nero's cries quieted down a tiny bit. But not by much. Vergil wordlessly, took Nero into his arms and held him close as he rubbed his back "Shshshshshshsh…"

Nero's tiny fists clung to the navy cotton shirt that Vergil wore as he pressed his face into Vergil's shoulder. Vergil purred loudly in an attempt to comfort Nero.

Slowly, Nero's cries turned into quiet whimpers as he listened to his father's heartbeat and purrs.

Vergil continued the rubbing motion until Nero's cries were completely subsided. He pulled Nero away and looked at the child with a smile "There… that wasn't so bad now, was it?"

Nero gurgled and kicked his legs in response. He glanced down at the tiny rumbling that came from his stomach.

Vergil chuckled "I guess it's time for a small snack, then?"

Vergil held Nero close as slipped out of bed and left for the kitchen. When he entered the kitchen, he turned the light on. Nero whimpered as he covered his eyes from the sudden brightness. Vergil nuzzled Nero's downy hair in comfort.

Vergil was about to place Nero in his high chair but the second the child was an inch away from him, he began to wail.

Vergil huffed with a smirk "Lucky for you, I can function with one arm"

He seated Nero against his chest as he dug through the cabinets and grabbed the box of baby biscuits. He gave Nero a banana-flavored biscuit before getting to work.

He dug through some cabinets and grabbed a clean bottle, a tub of formula, and a saucepan.

He filled the saucepan with water and put it one the stove to boil it. He filled the bottle with water and scooped in three large spoonfuls of formula. He shook the bottle to mix the formula before placing the bottle in the warming water.

_ Might as well make something for myself… _

He glanced down at Nero who was happily gnawing on the biscuit. He smiled before grabbing a bag of bread. He grabbed the jar of his mother's blackberry jam from the fridge.

After getting a knife, he eyed the jar. How was he going to open it with one arm? Using his one usable arm, he tried to open the glass jar of jam. His hand slipped off the lid and the jar slid off the counter.

Before the jar even touched the floor, a large hand dove under and grabbed it. Vergil looked to see his father, donning a dark purple robe and silk pajamas, smiling warmly.

"Father" Vergil simply said as he checked on the bottle. He hummed when he felt it was warm enough.

Sparda hummed quietly before asking "What are you two doing up so late?"

Vergil paused his movements before answering "Nero woke up"

Sparda smiled knowingly. He knew that wasn't the full truth.

"Then allow me to make your snack while you feed him" Sparda offered as he ran his fingers through Nero's hair.

Vergil accepted the offer as he grabbed the bottle, looking down at the babe "Nero"

Nero glanced up and his eyes lit up at the sight of the bottle. He dropped the biscuit and gurgled excitedly.

Sparda chuckled "I'll get that"

Vergil took a seat at the large dining table and brought the bottle up to Nero. The infant eagerly took the bottle and hungerly drank the formula.

"Slow down, Nero" Vergil reprimanded "You don't want to get sick"

A small smile crossed Sparda's face as he reminisced on saying similar words to his sons when they were infants.

As Sparda spread the jam onto three slices of bread, he couldn't help but notice a far off look on his oldest's face.

"Something's on your mind" the old demon simply stated.

Vergil sighed. There was no getting past his father.

"How bad was the nightmare, son?" asked Sparda.

Vergil tensed up as his mind went back to the nightmare that awoke him.

\---------------------------------

_ It was always about that day… _

_ It was five days after the birth of Nero… and the passing of his beloved. He doesn't know how it came about that she gave birth to the white-haired babe but it did. When that damned Order got wind of it, they began the hunt for him and Nero. _

_ He tried his best to pack the essentials before fleeing that damned island but the Order proved to be fast. They kicked down the door of the formerly shared home and demanded that Vergil hand over his son. _

_ Vergil outright refused and crashed through the window. _

_ As he dashed down the winding alleys, the docks were in sight and the ferry was about to leave. He was going to make it. _

_ As he dashed out the alley, members of the Order surrounded him, swords ready to strike. _

_ Vergil held the crying infant close. He failed to notice three Order members grab his arms and a fourth one pull the baby from his arms. Vergil roared and thrashed violently trying to break from their hold as Nero was taken away from him. _

\-------------------------

Vergil was snapped from his thoughts when he felt his father's hand on his shoulder. Sparda bore a look of sorrow.

Vergil said nothing as he focused his attention on Nero, who had finished his formula. Vergil placed the bottle on the counter and cradled Nero close to chest. Slowly, the infant started to fall asleep.

After a few moments of silence, Sparda grabbed the back of Vergil's head and pulled him close until his forehead touched his. Vergil eyed his father suspiciously.

Out of nowhere, Sparda started purring loudly causing Vergil to jump slightly.

The shock wore off in an instant as Vergil felt himself calm down and relax from the purring.

After a few minutes, Sparda pulled away with a smile "After all these years, it still works on you like a nestling"

Vergil tensed up before looking away, blush growing on his face.

Sparda chuckled at the flustered look as he slid the place of bread and jam towards Vergil. He noticed Nero eyeing him as he drank his formula.

Sparda smiled as he gently ran the back of his finger on the side of Nero's face "He is protected…"

Vergil said nothing.

Sparda ran his fingers through Nero's hair "Any threat that befalls him with have to deal with me"

Vergil couldn't help but smile at the slight demonic energy coming from his father.

"Thank you, father…"


End file.
